occult_risingfandomcom-20200215-history
Deacon Arthur
The Neater the Better Deacon is a tall, and sometimes imposing man. He is almost always on business. He has very light brown skin accented by bright blue eyes. Deacon has very short brown hair, he keeps it very neatly cut, the hair on his face goes by the same standard, the neater the better. Deacon likes to be well dressed. His father, and his uncle wore suits to work. His mother, and aunt had their own strict working attire they adhered to. The ideal, professional work atmosphere rubbed off on Deacon. Un-achievable Standards Deacon took over leadership for the family business after his mother, and father retired. He and his siblings, (Destiny, Duncan, Desire, Darwin and Dutchess) are co-owners. Deacon being the oldest sees the entirety of the business as his responsibility. He is the CEO, President, and Vice President. His un-achievable standards, and humorlessness cause his younger siblings to disrespect him. Arthur Bros. Deacon Wesley Arthur is a werewolf. The eldest of six brothers, and sisters. Birth order is as follows; Deacon, Destiny, Duncan, Desire, Darwin and Dutchess. Deacon, Duncan and Darwin share the same blue eyes, sisters Destiny, Desire, and Duchess have blue-green eyes, a characteristic of their mother. He was born into a family of Hunters afflicted with lycanthropy. During this one night a month he loses full, and total control of himself. Deacon is the serious, hardworking member of his families security service. Every family member has worked in combination for the family in anyway that they can. The Arthur family have overseen high risk jobs. The money is well worth the danger not that it is entirely necessary. Deacon, Duncan and Dutchess would do a job for the fun of it. It is up to middle children to pull together as Darwin, Desire and Destiny handle common sense, and selecting clients. Deacon without the help of Duncan or Dutchess has been able to experience the most mortal danger. He has come face-to-face with bands of wolves, vampires, and wizards. He has from time had to rely on a brother or sister for aid if not both his brothers and sister in working in tandem. The value of family, and strength in numbers encouraged Deacon to leave his heart open to love. He quietly pined for the loving, and effortless relationship his mother had with his father. Evelyn, and Dylan were a site to be seen. They fought worse than two people who wanted to kill one another. Alessandra Peyton was a client, she was also a very close friend of Destiny. Lorenzo was poisoned by Gianluca. He wanted to credit for a book series Lorenzo was having published under the pen name Enzo Voghera. Gianluca and Lorenzo are identical twins, assuming each other's lives was a hobby. Gianluca had been born very weak. It was believed he wouldn't live to be 10. Instead he e killed his brother, and his brother's wife in his late thirties. Lorenzo wrote a series of books Gianluca always said was their lives. Ironically, Lorenzo's one claim to a difference in his books was death. Darwin was able to prove Gianluca's identity, Lorenzo and Natalie's murder, the fraud, and his (distant) paternal relation to Alessandra. It took them weeks to wear Gianluca down, he was determined to keep up his act despite the so called proof that proved him false. Deacon, and Alessandra became very close the weeks between her meeting hiring the extended family, and hearing her uncle Gianluca's confession. She, and Deacon have embarked on their feelings for one another. He was much more apprehensive than she was. Alessandra is soft-hearted, and iron strong. Alessandra was scratched after what they are both calling a 'date that went too well'. She has not transformed, and thus far seems to not be a full werewolf. She does have familiar characteristics such as enhanced speed, strength, and senses. Alessandra was completely accepting of what has become of her. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Good Category:In a Relationship Category:Werewolf Category:Human Category:Effie stroud Category:Arthur Family